


Strangers in the Night

by ChillyHollow



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Inspired by Music, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyHollow/pseuds/ChillyHollow
Summary: Robin has a plan to make Matthew sorry.  It (naturally) backfires.Mood music provided by Sinatra singing the title song....
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37





	Strangers in the Night

**Two lonely people** ****

The bar was crowded with folks grabbing drinks after work, although some of the tables were empty out in the lounge area.Robin managed to get a glass of white wine for herself and a draft beer, then turned and surveyed the room.If her plan was to work, she needed to quickly pick out a guy from the crowd, someone not already drunk, which several guys already appeared to be.

A good looking man in a sharp suit was trying to catch her eye but she ignored him.He was too much like her ex-husband.She no longer trusted good looks.In her experience they hid a lack of character.There was a big guy at a small corner table by himself, an almost empty beer mug in front of him.He was writing in a notebook, probably someone just off work making notes for the next week’s chores.A workaholic most likely from her quick survey.No wedding ring, just a watch on his wrist.He was in a good quality long wool coat with a turned up collar but his hair was curly and thick and a bit too long.Too busy to have it cut, Robin deduced.She decided he was her best bet, so she took a deep breath and headed for his dark corner.“Hi,” she said, putting the fresh beer in front of him. “May I sit down?”

Strike was in the middle of trying to pin down just what disturbed him about the couple he’d been following.He’d taken refuge in the first pub he’d seen without much thought as to how crowded it was likely to get on a Friday night to put his thoughts down on paper as a way to clarify what he was missing and perhaps capture the illusive thought he could almost grasp.He was slow to react when a beer miraculously appeared in front of him, deposited by a lovely young blonde with anxious, pleading blue-gray eyes.He stared at her, then belatedly remembered his manners and stood.“Please sit down.”She gracefully sat across from him, gripping her glass of white wine tightly.Strike sat himself, gave her a smile and waited, intrigued to see what would happen next. 

Robin blushed, then said, “This is stupid.I’m sorry to have bothered you.”She started to rise but the big stranger stopped her with a gesture and a smile that softened his stern face.“Won’t you tell me why you bought me a beer first, pretty lady?”Robin looked at him and thought why not?She had no one to talk to about this.A stranger with kind eyes and a nice smile might be safely confided in.She’d never see him again, after all.

Robin took a sip of her wine for courage.“My ex-husband comes here often with the woman he cheated on me with.I thought I’d show him I’ve moved on by being here with someone else when they show up.It was a stupid idea.” 

Strike took a sip of his new beer and said, “Tell me about him.How long were you together?”Robin explained, haltingly at first, then more smoothly, how Matthew was her first real boyfriend, how he moved to London for a job and she followed, how difficult she found adjusting to the city after growing up in a rural small town, her temporary jobs which never paid enough for Matt, their constant fights about money and status, how she started to suspect he was seeing someone else instead of actually working the long hours he claimed, how she’d finally confirmed he was sleeping with an old college acquaintance who happened to be engaged to his best friend, how she’d moved out, pawned her engagement and wedding rings for a deposit on a tiny apartment, and then tried to make a single life for herself while Matthew fought her every step of the way about splitting up their savings and dividing their furniture.“He’s been very petty about our finances and very cutting about my looks, weight, prospects, and so forth.”

“There’s nothing wrong with your looks,” Strike assured her.“Every man in the room is envious of me.” 

Robin blushed a bit again.“That’s nice of you but....”

“No buts about it.You are a good-looking woman.If your ex can’t see that, well, you are better off without him.Tell me how you confirmed he was cheating.”

Robin looked confused.“Why are you interested?”It seemed a bit creepy.

“Professional interest.I’m a private detective and a lot of my client cases are folks who suspect their significant other is cheating.”

Robin was enthralled. “Really?”

“Really.”Her stranger pulled out his wallet and extracted a business card that he handed to her.The cream card read _C.B. Strike—Private Detective_ in black lettering.Robin looked at it, then at him, then she explained,“I noticed that when we went out with his friends from work, none of them complained about long hours.Then I found a diamond earring in our bedroom.We’d just had a house-warming party so it was possible his friend Tom’s fiancé lost one of her new earrings while we’d showed our new place off, but she was interested in Matthew when they were at uni together.I never liked her and she was always shit-stirring when we socialized.The next time Matthew told me he was off with his buddy Tom for a rugby match I waited until he left, then I called Tom.When he answered his phone I could hear the tv on in the background.I asked for Sarah pretending to be one of her work colleagues and he said she was out for the day shopping.The next weekend I told Matthew I was going to be out at a luncheon with a bunch of work colleagues at my temporary job.I hid out across from our flat and saw Sarah entering shortly after I left.I waited half an hour, then let myself into the flat and found them in bed together.That was the end as far as I was concerned.I threw some clothes in a bag and walked out.”

“Unpleasant,” Strike commented.“But you did well.Want another white wine?” 

“Yes, please.”She watched her stranger stroll easily to the crowded bar, everyone making way for his tall, broad figure. As she watched him talking to the bartender, she saw Matthew with Sarah in tow at the bar, laughing and touching each other.She quickly looked away, blinking tears.

**Strangers in the night exchanging glances** ****

Strike noticed the leftover tears in her eyes when he returned to their table with his beer and a second wine for Robin.“What’s your name, pretty lady?” 

“I’m Robin, Robin Ellacott.”She looked up and attempted to smile at him.Her blue-gray eyes met his green-brown ones for a long beat.

“What’s wrong, Robin Ellacott?” he asked her quietly.

“Matthew is here with that cow.” 

“Then it’s time to put your plan into action.Smile at me and take my hand.”Robin obeyed, although her touch was tentative.He squeezed her hand reassuringly and she took comfort from the touch.“Which one is Matthew the Louse?”

Robin smiled at that and described her ex, “He’s tall, with wavy brown hair and a chiseled chin wearing a navy suit.He’s with a blonde in a short red dress at the end of the bar next to the windows.” 

Strike covertly looked over at the couple.“I don’t think much of his taste in blondes.I prefer my blondes to be classy, tall and with great legs.” 

Robin blushed a bit again as he obviously meant this as a compliment.“Thanks.” 

“Drink your wine and tell me about your new place and your plans.”So Robin did, sipping the wine and describing her frantic search for an affordable small place to call her own while juggling various temp jobs.“I haven’t had much luck finding a permanent job but I managed a short-term apartment for the next six weeks. I’m still looking for a rental of my own.”

“Rentals are tough in London.I just got evicted from my old flat when developers bought it, so I am in a brand new apartment.It’s two bedroom and I’m looking for a roommate if you are interested.” 

“Where is it?” Robin asked.Any tip on a place to live couldn’t be overlooked. ****

“Kensington, in a four story brick building, not too new, not old either.There’s even a doorman and an elevator.”

“It sounds nice.Private detectives must make better money than I realized.”

Strike looked embarrassed.“I inherited the building when my father died.My office is there as well, on another floor.” ****

“That’s nice for you—no commute—but I’m sorry your father died.”

“Thanks.We weren’t close, though.”Robin thought about her happy family life and felt sorry for Strike. 

“If you want to see it, we could go over, and then I’ll take you to dinner to discuss it and get to know each other a bit.There’s a nice Italian place three blocks from the flat, not too fancy but the food’s good.Then I’ll get you a cab home.” 

“All right,” said Robin, finishing her second wine and putting the glass on the table decisively.She did trust this man, even if she’d just met him. He put down his beer and they rose, Strike allowing her to proceed him as they walked out of the bar.

**Something in your eyes was so inviting**

On the sidewalk, Strike paused.“If you want to really stick it to the ex, he’s watching us from the bar’s front window.You could kiss me.”

Robin looked at him and felt rather daring.Something about Strike made her brave.“If you don’t mind.”

So Strike bent down slightly and pressed a gentle kiss on her lips.Robin put her hands on his shoulders and kissed back.Strike’s big hands went around her waist and pulled her into him, making the kiss deeper and letting it linger.Robin felt breathless.He was a great kisser and the perfect height for her to reach.She wasn’t sure just how long they cling to one another, but all thought of Matthew and Sarah were long gone by the time they broke apart.Strike smiled at her, his deep-set eyes crinkling, and said, “That’ll certainly give the Louse something to think about.Will you take my hand, just until we are out of sight?”

“Certainly,” Robin smiled back at him.She tucked her small hand in his big one and they walked away toward the tube station, hand in hand, smiling at one another.The train was packed with commuters, so they were unable to talk or even sit until they got off at the Kensington High Street Station.From there it was only four short blocks to a side street with a series of brick buildings that featured shops on the ground floor with offices and flats on the higher levels.Strike chose a door next to a fancy clothing store, which he opened for Robin.It led into a small lobby with an elevator, mail boxes, a rear exit and a short energetic man who looked up alertly at them from his duty station in the rear, then nodded to Strike.Strike pushed the elevator button and told Robin his flat was on the top floor.He escorted her into the spacious lift, and they rose silently to the top.When the lift door opened, Robin saw a door on the left labeled Services and another straight ahead with the number 4 on it.

He took out his keys and opened the door to No. 4 for her, then stepped past her to key in a code at the security system before flipping a wall switch to turn on the ceiling lights.The dark space blossomed into a well-appointed space.There was a wall of windows straight ahead with a stunning view of the city’s lights.To the left in the short entrance hall was a long niche with coat hooks, a built-in bench, umbrellas, a cane and galoshes under the bench.Stepping out into the living room, she saw it featured an open kitchen on the right with appliances built into the wall and an island with high stools pushed under it.Ahead there was a free standing fireplace.The appliances wall continued with a series of built-in bookcases, most of which were empty.Cardboard boxes were stacked neatly below.Robin remembered Strike telling her he’d just moved in.It looked as though he hadn’t completely unpacked. 

The living area had a long narrow table against a wall facing the bookcases that seemed to be in use as a desk.There were files and a laptop sitting there and a battered old guitar hung on the wall above the desk.The fireplace had a comfortable looking sofa facing it and there were also two high backed leather wing chairs, both with footstools, flanking the fireplace.Each wing chair had a reading lamp behind it.Robin realized there was one closed and one open door on either side of the desk, and a closed door behind her back, the closed doors probably leading to bedrooms.A service area was visible through the open door, showing a washer and dryer and storage cabinets.The entire space was airy and light, painted a soothing blue-gray with a cream ceiling, baseboard and trim.Strike walked to the wall of windows and flipped a switch, which brought plaid curtains to life.They slid silently across the windows, cutting off the city lights but making the space cozy and warm.He then touched something on the fireplace and it sprang to life with yellow flame flicking inside.Robin shuddered slightly.She suddenly felt cold, even though it was June.

Strike seemed to notice.“I’ll put the kettle on and make us some tea.Meanwhile, here’s the spare bedroom.He opened the door behind her and flipped another wall switch inside the entrance.Robin saw a large bed to the left with an open bathroom door straight ahead.To the right on the wall were closet doors and beyond the bed to the left was a nice sitting area.There was an upholstered chair with matching footstool, a small desk and chair, a dresser and mirror and —amazingly—a window seat at the large window overlooking the city from the front of the building.Robin walked into the bathroom, noticed the large tub, smoothed her hair in the mirror and walked back into the living room-kitchen. 

Strike was behind the island, pouring hot water into two heavy white china mugs with tea bags in them.He looked up and smiled at her.“There’s a washer and dryer through that door and a nice terrace.My bedroom is through there.”Thus invited, Robin poked her head in to see a much smaller bedroom with not much furniture but an open door to another bathroom, this one with a walk-in shower.She turned back into the living-kitchen space and told Strike, “This is really nice!”He handed her a mug and suggested she check out the terrace.Robin followed him out, admiring the amazing view before they returned to the living room and she sat in a wing chair next to Strike, sipping her tea.He pulled out his phone and texted something.“Reservations,” he explained to Robin.“Il Portico is a few blocks over but it’s not a large place, so I thought I should snag us a table.What do you think of the flat?”

“I love it.What rent are you looking for?”Strike named a small sum.“That’s all?” Robin asked. 

“Well, I just need enough to cover groceries since I own the building.The Internet and the other utilities come with the building as the rents cover them.I’m gone a lot with work so I mostly just want someone to keep an eye on the place.It’s nice to have company but my hours are long and erratic.This is a quiet building.There are offices on the second floor, including mine, then flats on the third floor.It’s a pretty safe area, too.The only drawback is the Kensington Olympic Station doesn’t have great service. “

“I’ll take it,” said Robin, extending her hand.They shook on it.“But I can’t move in until my six weeks’ is up at my current place. I had to pay in advance.”

“Fine,” said Strike.“I’ll give you keys and the security code and you can move your things in at your own pace.When we head out to dinner I’ll introduce you to George Baker, the doorman. He lives in the basement flat. Feel free to bring in any furniture or personal items you like.I haven’t had time to decorate much myself.However, it would be good if you avoided throw rugs in the common areas.I lost the lower part of my right leg in Afghanistan and I sometimes use crutches.Rugs are a hazard for me.”

Robin nodded.“I have nut allergies so perhaps you could avoid peanut butter?”

Strike laughed.“Deal.”

**Something in your smile was so exciting** ****

Strike rummaged in a drawer and pulled out a set of keys he gave Robin.“Front door and apartment door.I’ll write down the security code.Will you give me your cell phone number?My number is on my card.”Robin and Strike added each other’s numbers to their phones, then he turned out the lights and they went down to the main lobby.Strike introduced her to the doorman, commenting that she was moving in to share his flat in July so she’d be coming and going as she moved her things in.Then they went out into the night, walking together down the sidewalk, talking of inconsequential things.Il Portico was a five minute walk. 

Robin was pleased to see it was a family-style restaurant that specialized in simple Italian food.They seemed to know Strike and seated them in a nice little cubbyhole away from the other guests.Robin asked him if he was a regular.“I’ve only been here a few times.But I came here with my father, so they remember.” He hesitated, then added, “You should know Jonny Rokeby was my father.”

Robin remembered the news of the rock star’s death had been in all the news a few months back.“I’m sorry.” 

“We weren’t close,” Strike said.“But when he knew he was dying he made an effort to get to know me.We turned out to have more in common than I realized.He and my mother were estranged, you see.So I didn’t grow up with him around.”

Robin noticed Strike looked sad and thought it was politic to change the subject.“Do you have siblings?” 

“Oh, yes, Rokeby had six other kids besides me, although I don’t know any of them well.I grew up with my half sister Lucy and my mother had a baby who went to live with his father’s family when she died.” 

“I have three brothers,” Robin said.“We grew up in Masham, a small rural town in Yorkshire.It’s a farming community.I rode horses and drove all the farm equipment and enjoyed it a lot.I never would have left if Matt hadn’t gotten a job in London after he graduated.” 

“Do you plan to return eventually?”Strike wanted to ask why she hadn’t fled back to her family when she realized what her husband was, but that seemed a bit personal to ask someone he’d just met.

“I didn’t want to turn tail and run home at the first bump in the road,” Robin told him candidly.“I want to stand on my own two feet.”

“Admirable,” said Strike, thinking of his own refusal to take gifts from his very wealthy father.“Where are you working now?”

“An insurance office,” Robin told him.“I am doing basic secretarial work but the job ends in two days when the lady I’m replacing comes back from maternity leave.I’m waiting to see where the temporary services company sends me next.”Robin decided she wanted to deflect the conversation away from her low paying and uninteresting jobs.“What are you doing as a private detective?”

Strike thought back to the couple he’d been following earlier in the day. “I’m trying to discover whether a couple who work at a jewelry store are stealing from the owner as she suspects. I followed them this afternoon but didn’t catch them doing anything particularly shady.I am hoping to see them taking jewelry to a fence but I didn’t notice anything out of the way.”He frowned, still trying to figure out what he’d missed.It was almost on the tip of his tongue.

“Where did they go?” Robin asked. 

“They went to lunch together, then walked around Mayfair looking in shop windows.Then they stopped for coffee.There’s something off about the coffee shop visit, though.I just can’t figure out what.”

“Tell me about it,” Robin suggested as their plates of tortellini arrived.While they ate, Strike went through the meandering trail the couple had followed in Mayfair.He described the coffee shop visit in detail, from their order for espressos in paper cups to the coffee shop worker collecting the cups from their table as they prepared to leave.

“Wait a minute,” Robin said.“They asked for espressos in paper cups, not in those small china demitasse cups, even though they sat at a table to drink it?And the counter person collected the paper cups when they were getting ready to leave?” 

Strike nodded.

“I go to a lot of coffee places for the offices I’m working at, getting coffees for people.I’ve never had someone collect my cups as I’m getting ready to leave.You are supposed to bus your own tableware.And getting espressos in paper cups when you are staying in the cafe to drink it seems odd, too.”

Strike stared at her.Was it possible?“They might be hiding the jewelry in the paper cups and handing them over to an accomplice at the coffee shop.I’ll have to follow them again and see if they frequent the same establishment.I think you might have cracked it, Robin.”

Robin felt the thrill of discovery and smiled her lovely smile.Strike was caught by its warmth.“Let’s have espressos and gelato to celebrate,” he suggested.The dessert was delicious and the espresso the perfect end to the meal.They lingered, not wanting to break the spell each had spun with the other.Finally, though, it was time to go.They walked out of the restaurant together and stopped on the sidewalk of the High Street.Strike used his phone to hail a cab for Robin and while they waited, he looked at her and impulsively said, “You know, I really could use some secretarial assistance for the next couple of weeks, just to get my new office in order after the move.Would you be willing to help me out a bit?”

Robin hesitated but there was no doubt she was tempted.“Sure, if you don’t mind me taking time off to go to job interviews.I have several lined up in the next two weeks.” 

“No problem.”Strike smiled back at her.Impulsively, Robin leaned up to kiss him again.Strike eagerly reached for her and they stood, wrapped up in each other, kissing, arms around each other, no thought for anything except how delightful it all was.

The cab driver stopped at the curb, looked at the pair on the sidewalk who were absorbed in each other, smiled and pulled away, without either Cormoran or Robin noticing.

**Ever since that night we’ve been together**


End file.
